Baby Winchester
by BabyGirlTrina
Summary: Sister fic. On the day Lilly turned 6 months old, her mother  Marie gave Lilly to a young Dean and Sam to take back to their father. This is all of their journeys though life while hunting things that go bump in the night. Rated M for language. -On Hiatus-
1. Prelude

**Set during Dean and Sam's teenage years. Dean:18 Sam:14. Dean and Sam are in Tampa Florida, they are waiting for their dad to come back from his finished hunt involving a poltergeist. John asked Sam to get coffee for them. Sam left to get coffee, leaving Dean and John alone in the motel room.**

"Dean I need you to look after her" John said almost pleading. "Who?" Dean asked, John looked down almost ashamed when he spoke "Her name is Lilly, She lives in Ontario with her mother Marie McFuff. ".

"And I should care why?" Dean asked but John just stared at him.

Dean was about to talk when Sam walked in with the coffees. He handed the coffees to the correct person and sat down.

An awkward silence filled the room until Dean spoke up "So, anything we should know about this Lilly?"

"Just save her no matter what, treat her like blood." With that said John left.

Leaving both Sam and Dean confused and a little pissed. But they knew that if he told them it was important so they grabbed their duffel bags and began to pack.

Once they finished packing Dean went to check out.

Sam grabbed the bags and almost threw them into the truck.

He climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Dean.

When Dean got behind the wheel Sam was about the say something but Dean stopped him.

"I know that face Sam, Dad wouldn't do this if it wasn't important. And I have a feeling he didn't tell us something"

"I know what you mean. What did he mean by 'treat her like blood'. I have a feeling that she is our sister" Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

. Dean peeled out of the parking lot "C'mon Sam, I highly doubt-" but Sam cut him off

"Dean, Dad only told us that when we were taking care of family " Dean sighed in agreement.

Both boys headed to Canada to go help Lilly, both not knowing she is only 6 months old and her mother is about to die.

**R&R please**


	2. Lilly Anne Winchester

**The boys have already arrived to Canada. During the drive they both concluded that Lilly was their sister.**

"Let's go Sam; she probably already knows that we're coming." Dean said as he got out from the impala, Sam did as he was told.

They knocked on the door, a few seconds passed until the door opened.

They were greeted by a small brunette 5'3 woman who appeared to be in her late 20's with the most soul piercing blue eyes, overall she was gorgeous.

"Let me guess you are John's boys? Let me guess, Dean and Sam?" Marie greeted them but they didn't respond; Dean and Sam were dumb-founded.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." Marie ushered them inside as she mumbled under her breath _'figures John would send his kids to clean up his messes'._ Dean ignored that and continued inside.

"So, we were sent here to protect you" Sam said looking at Marie.

Dean looked over at her too but said nothing.

Marie sighed and looked at the boys "There are some things you are going to need to know." Marie felt so stupid but she had to protect Lilly from him.

Dean and Sam just looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Lilly turned 6 months today, I already know my future. Please take her and keep her safe." Marie explained as she began to go upstairs when Dean stopped her.

"So you are just giving her to us? What about your neighbours? What are people going to say?" Dean questioned but her answer was simple

"No one knows I even had her. They don't even know there is a baby in this house.

Now we have to get her things together". Dean and Sam didn't argue because they knew she had her mind made up.

She led them upstairs to the nursery. It was a pale lilac with teddy bear decals on the walls.

The furniture was a nice white with pink lady bug bedding.

Lilly was still sleeping in the crib as Marie quietly walked over to the dresser and pulled out all of Lilly's clothing and put them in Lilly's bag.

She handed that to Dean then began to pack the diaper bag. After she packed the open packet of diapers and creams she quickly walked to the bathroom.

She packed all Lilly's cleaning supplies and her toys.

"My God, How much does a baby need?" Dean asked flabbergasted at the entire stuff one baby needed.

Marie smiled "Don't worry I'm almost done, I just have to get her medicines." "And how does she need?" Sam asked.

"Well she just needs her teething gel right now but she has a few others.

She doesn't need them till she is sick" Marie said as she zipped up a section on the diaper bag and began to walk downstairs.

Both boys followed her and quietly watched as she packed up all the rest of Lilly's belongings.

She handed the diaper bag to Sam then gave it to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and took the 2 bags out to the impala.

Marie grabbed Lilly's car seat and sniffed back unshed tears.

Sam rubbed her back gently said "I know this is hard but Dean and I will do everything we can to keep her safe".

Marie smiled at this and hugged him silently thanking him. Dean walked in and whistled, "Real mature Dean" Marie said with a smile as she released Sam.

Marie slipped upstairs quickly and a few minutes later she came down hold a still sleeping Lilly.

Lilly was a small 6 month old with dark brunette hair, Lilly moved her hand up and began to suck her thumb.

"She looks a lot like you" Dean stated and Sam nodded in agreement.

Marie smile as she spoke "Now which one of you wants to hold her while I grab the rest of the car seat?" Dean looked at her and smirked.

She walked over and hands Lilly over to him then covered her with her blanket.

Soon as she placed Lilly in Dean's arms, he knew she was his, just like Sam.

Dean shifted Lilly in his arms and cradled her gently.

Marie made sure Dean had Lilly securely and left to get the final piece to the car seat from her car.

Once she left Sam spoke up "Well look who is a natural born mommy". "Well I raised you so" Dean said with a smile, which made Sam chuckle.

At the sound of Sam's chuckle Lilly moved in Deans' arms which made him a little nervous.

"I haven't held a baby since you were a baby" Dean said as he shifted Lilly again.

Sam chuckled again watching his brother awkwardly holding Lilly.

"Give her to me" Marie said as she walked back into the room.

Dean was about to pass Lilly to her but Marie grabbed her with on arm and leaned Lilly against her chest.

She handed the bottom piece of the car seat to Dean and smiled down at Lilly.

Dean and Sam both walked to the car as the buckled the car seat into the impala.

Marie grabbed all Lilly's identification papers and sat down while still holding Lilly.

She caressed Lilly's little head and kissed her forehead.

When Dean and Sam came in Marie had Lilly all ready in a nice outfit and loaded in her car seat.

"Are you sure you want to do this? After all she is your daughter." Dean said but Marie looked less than impressed.

_'Did John not tell them? Did he leave out the fact that she is their sister?' _"Didn't John tell you? She is your sister." Marie said looking at both boys with Lilly's papers in one hand and the car seat in the other.

The boys shrugged "No but we figured it out. S'not so hard to decode our father." Dean said trying to sound casual but he knew that this is hard for Marie.

"That's good but make sure Lilly is well taken care of" Marie said with a smile.

She walked over handing Sam the carrier and handed Dean the papers.

Dean looked at them and commented "Her last name is Winchester."

"Well she is one and I was raised that the baby has the father's last name. Is that going to be a problem?" Marie raises an eyebrow when both Sam and Dean shook their heads no in sync with each other.

"Good now be nice to Lilly. She is amazing and very easy to take care of. She usually sleeps though the night. She only wakes up when she is sick or needs to be held." Marie continued rambling on about Lilly's sleep cycles until Dean stopped her.

"I think we can handle her" Dean smiled at her and she smiled back.

Sam went out to put the car seat in when Lilly woke up.

She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

He thanked Marie for everything and she thanked him back.

Dean walked to the impala while looking down at Lilly.

He loaded her into the car seat and buckled her up. "Are you sure this is right?" Dean asked while still looking at Lilly, Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. 'Dean has already claimed her' Sam thought with a chuckle following soon after.

They took off back home and they were planning a nice long chat with their father.

* * *

**Please review! PLU-EASE!**


	3. Lilly's New Home

_**Disclaimer: I DOn't own Supernatural. **_

**Thanks WhitneySparks for the motivation**

* * *

- It was an easy drive home for the boys. Lilly slept most of the way only waking up for her basic needs which Dean took care of. When they arrived home John was waiting for them. He looked awful. He had obviously been worrying about his boys. Sam walked in first carrying the bags. He was followed by Dean who was carrying Lilly in her car seat-

"When were you going to tell us?" Dean almost demanded but John decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?" John asked when Sam walked back in and gave John a look.\

Dean joined Sam by giving John the look. John knew he had to spill but Lilly began crying.

Dean quickly put the carrier down and unbuckled her. At that Lilly calmed down and smiled at Dean.

"Feeling better now Lilly?" Dean asked the baby while John just stared at Dean.

Sam had gotten used to this. Lilly threw her hands up and giggled which meant yes.

Dean went to stand back up but she began to cry again.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Dean asked as he picked her up.

"What?" He asked as he realised his father was staring at him.

Lilly laid her head on Dean's shoulder and went back to sleep.

Dean placed a hand on her back and rubbed it in circles.

"Now talk" Dean demanded towards his father.

"I don't like your tone but I'll explain. Marie was a one night stand who got pregnant. I told her what I did and she told me she'll take care of Lilly and she wouldn't put her into this life. But that didn't work out now did it." John explained clearly not happy with this new situation.

Lilly snuggled closer to Dean after feeling John's tension towards the brothers.

Dean looked down towards Lilly and looked back up.

"And you felt the need to keep this information from us" Sam angrily stated, keeping his voice quiet trying not to wake Lilly.

He did not want a grumpy baby as well as a grumpy father.

"Yes I did. I did not want her in this life and if you boys were around her and Marie, she would have been in danger." John said trying to level out Sam.

John did not want a fight right now.

"Can we just drop this? I don't want to fight" John asked looking back at both his boys.

"Fine, Lilly is going to be hungry soon again" Dean said as he walked over Lilly's bag and pulled out some pre-made formula.

Dean walked over the microwave and placed the bottle in it.

When it finished Lilly began to wake up, she looked up at Dean and opened her mouth.

Dean shook the bottle up and tested it. It was the right temperature and began to feed her.

"You seem to have a handle on the whole baby thing Dean" John said with a smile.

Through John's eyes Dean looked like a natural born father.

"Well it's like riding a bike" Dean said as he watched Lilly feed.

Lilly was staring up into Dean's eyes.

Dean continued feeding Lilly without breaking eye contact.

When Lilly finished she released her mouth from the bottle's nipple.

Dean put the bottle on the counter top and put over his shoulder and began to burp her.

Once Dean had burped her she snuggled into him and fell asleep again.

"I'm going to the library to see if there are any other jobs near by" Sam said as he grabbed the impala keys.

"Bring some food when you finish" Dean said as he laid Lilly down on the bed.

Once Sam left John walked over to see Dean making a temporary bed for her made with pillows.

"She's beautiful" John said as he gently caressed Lilly's face with his index finger.

"Her eyes are the best part. She's going to be heart breaker, if I ever let her get the chance." Dean said followed by a chuckle from both men.

**- A few hours later-**

"I come bearing gifts" Sam said as he returned to the motel room. He placed greasy bag down on the small table with 2 chairs. "I've got a double cheeseburger with extra onions for Dean and a bacon cheeseburger for dad" Sam said as he pulled out the meals. "Thanks Sammy" Dean said as he walked over and grabbed his. "It's Sam and your welcome" Sam said as he went to hand John's to him but Sam realised he was sleeping. Sam pointed towards John when Dean laughed "Lilly tired him out and she was just happy and wanted to play." Dean said with a smile as he looked down at the now alert Lilly. "Hey Sam, Come see this" Dean said as he motioned for Sam to come over, Sam walked over to see a very happy Lilly staring up at them. Lilly knew that she was safe with Sam and Dean. Sam smiled down at Lilly and spoke "So I found a job but its few states over. You think she can handle it?". " Lilly is good for now. I'm waiting for the separation anxiety to show up. Then after that she should be fine, it's just getting through that will be a challenge." Dean said as he fixed the pillows. Sam nodded and began packing; Dean walked over to John and tried wake him up. "Time to wake up" Dean said as he shook John. John's eyes flew open and realised it was just Dean. "What's going on?" John asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Sam found a job so we are packing." Dean said without any expression. John got up and packed with them. It was complete silence until Dean spoke "So who is taking Lilly?" More silence. "You seem better at this then I do. I'm better when they are older." John said followed by Sam mumbling under his breathe. Dean rolled his eyes and finished packing. "So in other words you want us to take her?" Dean said sounding annoyed but secretly he was excited. "Yeah I think it would be better" John said as he picked up his bag and waited for their response. "Yeah we will take her." Sam said followed by a giggle. Everyone looked over towards Lilly and they saw her sitting up giggling. Dean walked over and picked her up "Did you sit up all by yourself?" Lilly smiled and clapped, Sam came over and tickled her belly. She began laughing again. John left quickly and quiet after seeing his boys play with Lilly. Dean and Sam knew their father had left but continued playing with Lilly. Sam packed Lilly's bag and put the bags in the car as Dean went to check up still carrying Lilly. The lady behind the desk was fascinated with Lilly who was playing shy which she knew that made her cuter. "Aw she is just too cute" the lady said with smile, Dean looked down at Lilly and smiled. "She is just precious." Dean said and Lilly cuddled into him. "You're a wonderful father; it's obvious she loves you." The lady said and checked him out. Dean thanked her and walked out to the impala. Sam was waiting inside the impala when Dean buckled Lilly in. "Welcome to your new home Lilly" Dean said with a smile and got into the front seat and began driving to their next gig.


	4. Lilly's Second Birthday

**- Set 1.5 year later, Lilly's birthday. The boys joined John again after that job. John made sure Lilly had all the proper papers and added to all their health insurances. All 4 lived together but only John and Dean hunted but never at the same time-**

**Dean: 19**

**Sam: 17 (Just had his Birthday a month before)**

**Lilly: 2 (It's her Birthday)**

**_Outside_**

Dean just pulled in; he had promised himself he was going to be there for every one of her birthdays.

He put the impala in park and turned her off.

He reached into the back seat and grabbed the nice wrapped gift he had bought for her.

In his books Lilly was still his.

A smile creped across his face when he seen Lilly in the window.

Her hair was down had a red ribbon in it and her brunette locks fell past her shoulders.

**_Inside_**

Lilly was so happy because her Dean was coming home today.

She already knew the impala's engine from any car and she heard it pull in.

" D'N!" She shirked excitedly and ran over to the window.

She seen him and smiled.

She turned towards Sam and John who were both smiling at the toddlers' excitement towards something so simple.

Lilly walked over to the door and opened it and waited to Dean to come hug her.

Dean ran over to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Oh my Lilly, you have grown" Dean said as he picked her up in the hug.

"Me waited for wou" Lilly said with a proud smile.

"All dway wong" Lilly continued but she notice the present.

Her eyes went wide then looked over at Sam and John who also notice the present.

"Oh you noticed that" Dean said happily.

He walked over to the couch of the house that is being rented for the time being.

Dean didn't want to move her around so much but they still moved around.

So they stayed until they couldn't get anything within an 8 hours drive then they move.

Dean placed her down and sat beside her.

"Happy birthday Lilly" Dean said as he watched her unwrap the present.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of the present.

It was the limited edition teddy she had wanted for a long time.

Sam and John slipped from the room to get her their presents.

When they came back they saw her cuddling her teddy in Dean's lap sucking her thumb and staring up at Dean.

He was smiling down at her.

Sam took out his phone and took a picture of this.

John looked at him confused.

"This is just too cute" Sam explained as they walked in.

Dean looked at them with a smile.

They could both tell that Dean missed Lilly; after all they knew that Dean had claimed her just like he had claimed Sam.

Lilly seen the other presents and smiled but she didn't leave Dean's lap.

Everyone knew that she would be there all night.

Sam brought his over first and she opened it.

It was a story about The Hero Men.

She shrilled at this, after all they always protected her and she knew they're Dean and her daddy but still she loved hearing about their adventures.

Next was John, his was the biggest.

When she opened it she smiled.

Now she could dress up like a princess all the time.

"Me be Pincess now" Lilly said with a smile.

She yawned and began sucking her thumb again and leaned into Dean.

Dean wrapped an arm around her protectively and with the free hand he rubbed her back. Sam had finished cleaning up and John went to bed.

Once Dean knew she was in a deep sleep he picked her up and carried her to her side of his bed.

He made sure the railing were put up and tucked her in.

"Night my little Lilly" Dean whispered and kissed her forehead.

When he left he left a crack in the door still letting light in.

Sam was sitting on the couch thinking until Dean spoke to him. "Hey Sammy... What's going on?" Dean asked but he didn't respond.

Dean was about to raise his voice when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from their bedroom.

Dean booked it back to his room and was shocked to see his Lilly covered in blood.

She was completely soaked in blood.

Dean picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

Lilly was crying but it was getting quieter which was scaring Dean.

John ran into the bathroom to find Dean stripping Lilly.

"Lilly keep screaming, it's okay" Dean tried to coarse her from going into shock but it was too late, she had gone into shock.

John tried to help but Dean wouldn't allow him.

Dean picked Lilly up and put her into the bath and put the water on luke warm and began to rinse her.

With his free hand he grabbed a towel and got ready to take her out.

He found the spot where the bleeding had originated from.

Lilly's breathing became awkward.

"Me sick D'n" Lilly said as she was slowly becoming pale.

"Don't worry Lilly, I'm going to fix you out" Dean promised her.

He applied pressure to the slice on her lower abdomen.

He manoeuvred the towel and wrapped her up.

John went to get the medical kit and Sam was freaking out.

"Sam calm down!" John demanded and Sam followed because he knew that him freaking out would only scare Lilly.

Dean had put the bare minimum amount of clothes on Lilly and laid her down on the living room floor.

"She needs stitches" Dean said as he gave her some pain med that would work quickly on her.

Within seconds she passed out.

"Here" John said as he handed Dean the needle.

Dean took a deep sigh and begun.

He finished quickly and just held her.

Dean felt like dieing right now, his baby could have died.

He carried her to bed with him after he stripped the bed and cleaned up the blood.

He slept with her in his arms protectively.

John watched his sons sleeping with their little sister between them.

He smiled at the sight of how they were protecting her for everything still.

He knew that she would be safe with them no matter what.

He walked into his room and fell asleep wondering how she managed to cut herself so bad.


	5. Stanford

** Here we go :] Hope I didn't lose anyone because I didn't upload for a while , enjoy!**

* * *

Dean: 22 years

Sam: 18 years

Lilly: 4 years

Lilly POV

I quietly crawled out of Sammy's bed and realized the apartment we were staying in for a few days at most was quiet.

I walked around Sam's room and found a weird white letter.

I looked at it an slowly tried to read.

Sammy and Dean have been teaching me so I don't have to go to school yet.

I know my alphabet, read and I can count to 20 so I got most of the stuff from the letter but I still needed help.

The main thing was that my Sammy was going to a new school.

I was still holding the letter when I walked back over to the bed but I couldn't get back on

I'm too short, I'm still very small for my age I look the same as I did 2 years ago only having an extra inch.

So I walked over to the chair a slowly got into it. That's when Dean walked in.

"Time to get up- Oh you're already up. Whatca got?" Dean asked as he walked over to me.

I handed him the letter.

I watched his face change from happy to sad then he seemed kinda mad.

" Did you snoop to get this?" Dean asked who was clearly mad now.

I nodded silently but he made me look at him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to.I got up and no one was here, so I got out of bed and I saw it." I said as I looked at him.

He sighed and picked me up.

"C'mon lets get you some breakfast." Dean said as he walked out of the room.

"Where is my Sammy?" I asked, I looked at Dean with my big eyes that Sammy had shown me how to do.

"He is at school, but not for long, he is writing a big test. Today is his last one." Dean said as he sat me down in my booster seat or the chair and he put a small pancake in front of me.

I smiled at him as he cut it up for me.

I started eating when he finished cutting it up.

It was completely quiet between us.

He placed a pancake in front of himself too.

When he started eating I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dean looked at me and raised an eye brow.

"I just wanted to say I love you" I said with a big smile.

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head "I love you too my little Lilly".

After we finished eating, Dean picked me out of my seat and walked into the bathroom.

He sat my down on the counter top by the sink and wiped my face.

I smiled "Thank you", he smiled back "No problem, c'mon on. We have to get your dress because we have to go pick Sammy up." Dean picked me up and took my into his room were all my thing were.

"What do you wanna wear little Lilly?" Dean asked as he looked at me.

I smiled big "Can I wear my blue dress please?" Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled and he pulled out my favourite dress.

While he helped my put it on, he noticed the scar that went across my right hip.

"The man who did this, he was not nice. Not at all" I said then Dean's head shot up.

"A man did this?" he asked and I nodded "A man like the kind you make go away and stop from hurting people" I said and I saw his eyes get bigger.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked when he shook his head I felt better.

"I didn't think you knew about that hunny" Dean said as he helped me put it on.

"Anyhow, who was the man?" he asked nicely.

"His name was Charlie; he was mad at his daddy and went outside without hurt him really bad, like me but he said he didn't mean too. He said sorry then he went up in flames. That's when I screamed because it really hurt then." I explained when I said he went up in flames he seemed happier.

I hugged him tight " Don't worry, he won't come back" I said trying to make him feel better.

He laughed " I know" , he smiled then put my black Mary Jane's on my feet and picked my up.

" Lets go get my Sammy , Deanne. Don't want him to be all alone" I said very seriously.

Dean put on a serious face and nodded in agreement.

He carried me the whole way. We stopped at the door and locked it, when he got to the impala he put in my forward facing car seat because I was so small.

I put my arms through the straps to make it easier for him to buckle me up.

He smiled at the fact I did most of the work for him.

The ride wasn't very long , Deanne said its about 10 minutes .

But it still made me tired.

About halfway there I was almost asleep.

But today I was fighting it because I knew my Sammy was leaving me soon.

When we got there Sammy was standing talking to a teacher.

" See my Sammy! Undo Undo!" I chanted point to my buckle because I knew he got mad when I took it off myself.

He rolled his eyes and undid my buckle I scooted out of my seat and stood on the floor boards.

I waited for Dean to get out and open the door.

When he did I took off running to Sam which was just a light jog for my Dean to keep up.

When I got to my Sammy he smiled and picked my up.

I hugged him tighter today, he looked at my Dean and they seemed to talk without words.

" Lilly , what's going on in that brain of yours?" My Sammy asked me.

I looked up at him " I know you're going to new bigger school" I said but he seemed to get sad then mad.

" How?" He almost demanded forcefully. I didn't like his tone and started to push myself away from him with big tears in my eyes.

When he saw this he pulled my into a hug " Sorry Lilly, didn't mean to upset you" .

" It's okay" I answered but a yawn cut it short.

" C'mon Lilly, lets go back to the room. " Sam said , I nodded and laid my head down on his shoulder and snuggled close to him.

Next thing I know I'm in Dean's bed and I hear daddy yelling.

" If you go then don't come back." I got of bed and opened the door.

They didn't notice me.

" Fine, then I'm not coming back." My Sammy said as he grabbed his bags.

When he was about to walk out the door when I came out of the door way crying.

" Sammy , please don't leave me. I'll be good! Please my Sammy" I begged and pleading but daddy picked my up.

**" NO!" **I yelled.

Sam continued out the door and shut it.

I started thrashing in his arms **"DOWN!"**.

Daddy huffed angrily and put my down.

I ran for the door but he got there quicker and locked it .

I pulled and pried to get it open **" SAMMY!"** I kept screaming but daddy picked my up.

I tired to push him away but it didn't work so I thrashed harder against " **Your fault ! Your fault!**".

He was angry and I knew it but kept going, after all it was he fault Sammy had to leave.

My Dean walked over and took my from daddy.

I laid my head in the crook of his neck and cried myself to sleep.

That night hurt more than anything ever. My Sammy had been ripped away from me by my daddy, for that I will never forgive him.

* * *

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top [:**


	6. Cassie

*2 years later*

Lilly POV

After my Sammy left to the big school, Daddy has been home now, we go everywhere together.

I was sitting in the back of the impala in my booster seat, eating some cut up strawberries. Dean looked back at me and grinned. I held out half a strawberry "You need some too Deanie." he opened his mouth and placed I in gently placed it in. He closed his mouth and begun to chew.

"Chew Dean" I told him with a serious face, he nodded back seriously and chewed it good then swallowed it. "Good job" I said with a smile and went back to eating one at a time. Once I finished them I handed Dean the container "Be there soon?" I asked hopefully, daddy looked at me in the review mirror "A while Lilly". I sighed and sat back "Where's my blankie Dean?" I asked as he handed it back to me, I snuggled close to it.

I decided it was nap time so I scooted closer towards Dean. "Nap time Deanie" I announced as I held my arms waiting for him to grab me. When he turned around, he gently picked my up and placed me on his lap. Daddy looked over and shook his head "You're spoiling her Dean." I glared over at him "Deanie just loves me". "I love you too Lilly" He said but I shook my head and cuddled closer to Dean and slowly drifted to sleep.

- 3 hours later-

I woke up having to go to the bathroom. I realized I was now in daddy's lap and Dean was drive. Once I was awake enough to move I leaned over to Dean and whispered in his ear "I have to pee-pee Dean". He nodded and begun to get ready to turn off but then daddy started talking "Dean what are you doing?" Dean looked down at me and nodded but daddy didn't get it. "I have to pee-pee" I said quietly and he nodded "Oh okay then".

When Dean finally pulled into the gas station I was pretty much jumping up and down. Dean got and I held his hand as we walked into the gas station, the lady behind the counter had a huge smile. "I need to bathroom key please" Dean asked, the lady smiled "It must be hard being a single father, especially with a daughter".

I laughed "No silly, he is my big brother but I really have to pee-pee so can you please give him the key." I begged and she did give him the key. Once I finish I opened to door so he could help me wash my hands and we got back on the road again. Dean was driving again and Daddy put me in my booster seat. We pulled out onto the highway again and I got bored pretty fast so I pulled out my book on fairy tails and read it contently as Dean drove.

-3 hours later-

We were sitting in a diner, I was sitting on Dean's lap and daddy was across from us. The waitress came over "Aw, isn't she just the cutest thing." she said with a big smile so I smiled back. "What can I get you guys?" She asked as she got her pad out. " I'll just have a cheese burger , fries and a beer" Daddy answered , she looked over toward Dean " I'll have a cheese burger with bacon , fries, and a coke please" then she looked towards me " What about you hunny?".

I looked at the menu then back up to her, I gently slide the menu over and pointed to the chicken fingers "with a chocolate milk please" I said as I blinked a few times. Her face had the biggest smile I've ever seen beside ones from Dean and Sam. "No problem hunny, you are so adorable" She said as she put her pad away. "Why did you do that Lilly?" Dean asked me when I looked up at him and smiled, he knew why I did it and laughed "I don't need help Lilly." Daddy looked at us not understanding and decided to change the topic " Lilly you're six , you know you can sit on your own" , I looked at him " I know but I rather sit on Deans' lap and he doesn't mind , do you" I answered but ended up looking at Dean. "No Lilly I don't mind" Dean said as he looked down at me "Good" I happily said only to get another look from daddy. "You know one day you're going to be to big to sit on Dean's lap then what are you going to do?" Daddy asked "I will never be too big for Dean" I said while I glared at him. "Okay then hope about we get off this topic before someone starts a fight and I really don't want a grumpy six year old suck in a car" Dean said and I smiled up to him as the waitress came over with our food. I got of Dean's lap and moved my plate over. I couldn't reach very easily so I got on my knees and that made it easier. "Do you need me to cut them up for you?" Daddy asked me but I shook my head. I was going to pick on up when Dean reached over and cut them up anyway, I looked up at him "I know you said you didn't but I know you do, trust me" Dean said. "Thank you" I thanked him and took a small piece of chicken and put it in my mouth. I sat there quietly eating as they talked about the up coming hunt. After while my name got brought up. "Lilly can just stay in the hotel room" Daddy said but Dean reasoned back "Dad she hasn't been left alone since she was 2". Daddy seemed angry "She is going to stay in the room", I was going to say something but daddy seemed too angry to confront so I slumped down and finished eating. I sat there waiting for everyone to finish their meals so I doodled on the colouring mat the nice waitress gave me. Dean smiled down and drew on it too, once he finished drawing a cow I laughed. "Dean that's a funny looking cow." I stated and he laughed too "I know, I've never been a good drawer". Daddy went to pay when Dean took me out to the impala. He placed my blanket over my and handed me a book but I pushed it away and grabbed a different book. He smiled and got in the drivers seat, once daddy came out he sat in the passenger seat and we left again.

- Athens, Ohio, 3 days later, John and Dean have figured out what they are hunting but Dean refuses to leave Lilly alone. Dean decides he trusts his girlfriend, Cassie, enough to baby sit Lilly-

General POV

Dean stepped out of the passenger seat in the impala and gently lifted a sleeping Lilly out of the backseat. He leaned her up against his shoulder and he grabbed a few things for her, like some books, some colour pages, and her blankie. I wrapped her up in a small twin comforter because she was only wearing her thin nightgown. She settled into Dean and started to cling but this went unnoticed. Cassie had been waiting outside since she seen the impala pull into the parking lot. Dean walked over quickly over to Cassie and smiled.

"Okay she should sleep through the night but I highly doubt she'll be here that long. Once were done we'll pick her up , I packed everything you should need but if she wakes up, there is some books because she likes to read , there is some colouring pages to do if she doesn't want read and her blanket is in there . She'll should be completely fine with her blanket" Dean rambled but Cassie laughed and kissed his cheek. "She'll be fine Dean, it's not the first time I've watched little kid" Cassie said hoping to calm him down but Dean replied with "She's not just anyone's kid, she's my little angel. Please take care of her."

Cassie smiled and kissed him on the lips gently "I promise you" Cassie promised then gently took Lilly from Dean followed by the bag. Once placed against Cassie, Lilly wiggled a bit then went back to sleep against her but the farther Dean walked away the more Lilly looked uncomfortable. Cassie carried the 3 ft tall, little girl into her dorm and placed her on the bed. She placed the bag on the table, walked into the living room and sat down in front of her laptop to finish the paper that is due for her journalist class the next day.

Lilly POV (20 minutes later)

I woke up somewhere that was dark and I didn't know where but it was girlie. This defiantly wasn't our hotel room. I slowly got up and couldn't find my blankie so I got out of the bed and looked around. I started looking behind things and couldn't find so I looked harder. When I looked around I realized I made a mess but I couldn't find my blankie.

I moved on to the next room and begun to search for it there too but I still couldn't find it. _But wait, where's Dean? _"Dean! Where are you Dean?" I cried out. That's when she came into the room "Lilly? Why are you up? You suppose to be sleeping." the lady said, she came towards me "No, Where is my Dean? Where is my daddy?" I asked as I backed up into a corner. "They're not here now come here" She said as she came closer.

"**NO! Why did you take me away?**" I yelled at her and ran from her and locked myself in the bathroom. "Lilly c'mon, just unlock the bathroom door" She tired to reason "I just want my Dean!" I screamed out and began crying. "Dean! Please come back Dean!" I cried out and laid down on the floor crying. It was while later when the lady finally picked the lock carrying my blankie. I was still crying but I took the blankie and hugged it close because the soft blue blankie smelt like him but it still didn't make her feel better.

"Dean! I just want my Dean!" I cried to the lady but she didn't listen. She walked over to me and just picked me up, not listening to my cries and pleads. I was crying so hard I couldn't stop it. By the time she walked my to the living I had an accident which made me cry harder "Oh my God! Did you just pee on me?" The lady shouted at me. _I don't like you! You scare me! _Her yelling scared me which made me crying, no one has ever yelled me before.

"You're six years old, get a hold of yourself! It's not like Dean's never coming back!" The lady continued to yell at me but she stopped to take a breath. "Dean's not coming back?" I asked quietly only to have her huff at me. After that she went and cleaned herself off as I stood there and cried. She came out ten minutes later wearing another pyjama set as she glared at me. "Let's go get you changed" She told me, I just continued to cry and she just gave up.

"Fine sit in your pissed clothes then" She huffed and went back into the living room. After while the pee started to burn want but I was too scared to ask her for anything. So I sat there and continued crying. After a long time it was harder to breathe but I still cried.

The lady got fed up with it I guess and came out "You're still crying? How is that possible, it's been a full hour!" the lady said and went to pick me up but there was a knock on the door. "It's unlocked" She yelled out and when the door opened I saw Dean.

When he crouched down I ran over to him crying and ran into his arms. "Lilly what's wrong?" Dean asked me as he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry I'm bad. I'll be good I promise" I chocked out as I cried into his shoulder, "Shhh Lilly, you didn't do anything wrong. Lets get your stuff together Lilly" Dean said as he picked me up.

I hoped he didn't feel the wetness but he did and didn't say anything, just gave the lady a mean look. I hold him onto him for dear life because I didn't want him to leave me again. Dean held me as he grabbed the bag and the lady handed him the blanket that Dean brought me in.

Dean took it and placed it over beside me and made sure my blankie was close. "How long Cassie?" Dean asked but she stammered "I...She...When I..." Dean was not happy, his voice change and I held me tighter "How long Cassie?" he asked again. "She has been crying since she woke up and I tried to calm her down but it just made it worse and when I picked her up she pee'd all over. I tried to clean her up but she wouldn't let me" She said but before she could continue I saw daddy.

"Dean what's taking so long?" Daddy asked but when he went to grab me, I started crying again. "Shhh Lilly, I've got you." Dean said as he held me close and he looked at daddy."I thought you said she could be trusted" Daddy said as he looked at the lady but before she could say anything Dean talked again "I thought she could but I clearly made a mistake".

After that Dean carried me out to the impala, Dean tossed the keys to daddy and sat in the passenger seat with my still on his lap. He rubbed my hair and kept repeating "I'm sorry Lilly". When we got to the motel room, Dean tried to put me down again but I held tight and started crying again.

"Shhh Lilly, I'm not leaving but we need to change you." Dean said as daddy handed him another pair of pyjamas. I let Dean sit me down on the bed but he picked me up again and put me on the toilet and started the bathe. Once Dean was happy with the bath he helped me out of my nightgown and undies. Daddy came in too and took the clothes away. Dean looked really angry once he saw the really red skin between my legs "Oh God, Lilly I'm sorry. Dad come in here" Dean said but when daddy came in and saw my legs he got even madder.

"She was in those clothes for awhile" Daddy said as he pointed to my legs. I started crying again "M'sorry, I'm really sorry". Dean hugged me again and gently put me in the washed me down and handed the clothes to me. "Your turn" Dean said to me and I washed my private areas. After I finished that Dean washed my hair and wrapped me in a towel. He dried me off and dressed me in my pyjama shorts and a pyjama shirt. He picked me up and held me as he sat down on his bed.

"Dean you should probably go get some ointment for that" Daddy said as he handed Dean money. "Are you going to be okay with daddy for a little bit? I just need to get you some medicine" Dean said calmly and nicely, I nodded as he got up and passed me to daddy. Soon after Dean left my tummy started to hurt "Daddy, I feel sick" I stated out loud. He pulled me off his chest gently and looked at me then placed a hand on my forehead "You have a fever hunny". He gently pulled me back in and stood up.

He walked over to the counter and pick up his phone and called Dean "Dean?. Can you grab some Children's Tylenol? I think she's got the flu. Well she defiantly has a fever. Okay see you when you get back." After that he closed his phone and paced back a forth with me in his arms. I snuggled closer to him because he was warm and I was cold. After while I started getting tired but Dean came in. I smiled and opened my arms to him. He came over and gently held me against chest. Daddy went and got the pink stuff ready for me to drink.

"How much does she weigh?" Daddy asked "She weighs about 30 pounds now." Dean answered and I snuggled closer. Daddy came over with the pink stuff inside a spoon. : Drink this and you'll feel better" Daddy said, I opened my mouth and drank it. "Oh and the pharmacist said that there isn't any ointment we can give her, we have to wait and see if she gets an infection" Dean said as he pulled me closer but not too tight to hurt my tummy.

"Okay, we'll just cross that bridge later" Daddy said as he got ready for bed. Soon after daddy gave me the pink stuff I got really tired and decided to fall asleep but Dean put me down just long enough for him to get ready for bed. Once he was done he got back in bed and held me as we both fell asleep. I woke up later feeling worse than before.

"Dean" I said as I shook him but he was sleeping. I got out of bed and walked over to daddy and shook him. "Daddy?" I asked quietly and he woke up. "Lilly? What's going on?" Daddy said as he rubbed his eyes. "I think I'm gonna be sick" I told him as I rubbed my tummy.

He picked me up and walked me to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he sat me down on the counter and grabbed a hair band from behind the sink. He pulled my hair up and tied it back. We sat like that until I started gagging. He picked my up and placed me in-front of the toilet and held me until I finished.

He picked me back up and sat me back down the counter. "Better?" He asked and I nodded back. I held out my toothbrush and waiting for him to put some toothpaste on it. When he did I brushed my teeth and he helped me rinse. I held my arms out and he picked me back up. I snuggled close to him, he positioned me on his hip and held me with one arm, and with his free hand he rubbed my head. I clung onto him and let sleep take me over again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... And Dean isn't being a perv when he is undressing her, he is just helping her. Nothing is going on there , just trying to clarify that nothing is happening. I would love it if you reviewed. :]  
**


	7. Getting Sam

(Follows the same story line just it's dragged out)

Lilly: 16

**Lilly POV**

I don't understand why Dean and I can't handle finding dad by ourselves. But no Dean is dead center on getting Sam to join us. Sam hasn't been in the picture since I was 4. He didn't even try to get in contact with use, I even tried calling him once but he didn't pick up. I don't even remember much about him. Just how he looked and that he used to explain his homework to me other than that, I don't remember anything about him. I also remember being terrified after that Dean was going to leave me too. Growing up Dad really didn't talk about and he got really mad at first if I brought him up so I learned not to. On the other hand Dean tried to talk to me about him whenever I asked but I eventually stopped because I realised he was never coming back, not for me , not for anyone.

But here we are, parked down the street from Sam's house which me and Dean are going to break into. Sounds kind of fun, I guess pay back is a bitch. I looked over to Dean who was already getting out of the impala so I followed his lead. "I still don't understand why we can't handle this ourselves." I stated but he scoffed back "I'm not explaining my reasons again Lilly". I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Take the side window, you can fit better and not make as much noise." Dean ordered without even looking at me. Of course I followed his order and climbed in though the window. Only quickening my pace when I heard a crash. When I got to the living room I saw a really tall man onto of Dean.

"Get off me Sam" Dean said as he pushed Sam off. I turned on the light and spoke "So you're the famous Sam." When he turned around, he didn't even recognize me. Now that's a lovely feeling. "Please tell me you're not Dean's flavour of the month, Hell you don't even look legal." his gaze went back to Dean. "She doesn't look over 17, Dean you could get into a lot of trouble!" He scolded Dean whom was speechless. "Eww Gross! That is nasty!" I think I actually gagged a bit. "Hey! I'm not nasty! But Sam seriously dude? You should remember her, she hasn't changed a bit, and well she just grew a body is all. "Dean said without his gaze being taken off of Sam. You could also see the light bulb go off as Sam turned to look at me. "Lilly." He stated, I didn't even respond before he tried to hug me but I moved away. He looked at me with sad eyes but didn't speak. I backed away a little bit farther and walked over to Dean. Dean looked back towards Sam and spoke sadly "She doesn't really like strangers not after Cassie".

When I thought we could actually talk about things, she walked him. " Sam?" She questioned, when he looked over to her, he motioned for her to come over. "Jess this is Dean and Lilly. Dean, Lilly, this is my wife, Jess" Sam spoke and did the appropriate hand motions. "Let me go put something on." she said and was about to go back to 'their' bedroom but Dean wouldn't let that happen "I wouldn't dream of it, really." "I think she is way out of his league. She is a solid 8 ½ if you ask me, 9 if you're drunk." I stated, Sam's mouth was gapping open but Dean nodded anyway.

"Anyway, we need to borrow your husband for a bit." I told her but oh no Sam can't let that happen. "If you too need to tell me something you can say it to Jess too." I scoffed and rolled my eyes in which earned a glare from Dean and I straightened up. "Dad is on a _hunting_ trip and he hasn't called in a few days." Dead told Sam and that was enough for Sam. He obviously hadn't told Jess about is family 'business'. "Excuse us Jess, we need to talk out side." He told her as he followed Dean outside.

When we were outside it was mainly the two of them arguing about pretty much everything. It got to the point where I screamed "**JUST SHUT UP!**" That got there attention, when they both looked over at me I spoke "Sam, I really don't care if you come or not but if you do I'm not going to listen to you complain and argue about everything okay. Truth is Dean and I can handle this but he wants you along too. So make your decision quick because I want to find my dad." Dean looked over at me with a small glare but Sam's expression was either hurt or sadness. "Let me go pack my bag." He said as he went back into the house. I didn't feel like dealing with Dean so I walked back to the impala. I climbed into the back seat because I knew it would probably uncomfortable back here for Sam because after all he was a freaking giant. About 10 minutes later, both Dean and Sam come back to the impala. After Sam put his duffle in the trunk, got in the front. He looked back at me and smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it." Sam tried to make a conversation but I laid down on the seat with my back facing them. There is no way I'm going to let him see all the hurt he caused. I'm a Winchester goddamnit! I'm just going to suck it up and deal. I laid contently and allowed myself to fall asleep to the soft vibrations of the car.

-Later-

When I woke up I was in a dark room, we must have got to Jericho and grabbed a motel room. I looked straight up and saw a huge mirror; I quietly laughed trying not to wake my brother. I looked at the alarm clock and it read 4:24 am. I decided that I should probably take a shower so I looked around and realised they had only brought in some guns and knifes for protection. I grabbed the motel and impala keys. I wrote down a quick note and placed it beside Dean. I shut the door quickly behind me and walked over the impala. I grabbed my blue duffel bag then grabbed both Dean and Sam's too. When I got back inside I crumpled up the note and placed their bags at the foot of their bed. I turned the shower on and got in. I let the hot water hit me and I almost instantaneously relaxed at that moment. After I finished washing myself and shaving, I turned the water off, making sure I saved hot water for them. But it didn't really matter because by the time they will wake up, the hot water heater would be filled again.

I put lotion all over and rubbed it in because let's face it, guys do not let rough dry skin on a girl, they like silky smooth. I got dressed soon after and then painted my all my nails a navy blue colour. I heard movement from the other side of the door so I looked at my phone and realised that it was almost 6 am. I opened the door and saw Sam in his boxers and he looked like he just woke up. Once he noticed me he tried to cover up so I rolled my eyes. I pulled my shoes on and wrote down a quick note for Dean. "I'm grabbing breakfast. What would you like?" I asked Sam but he was pulling on pants. I laughed at him and he quickly looked at me. "Dean has always walked around in his boxers for my whole life so I'm used to it." I told him and he pulled out the sad face again. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

I continue to walk down the street and saw a bunch of cop cars on a bridge that had been taped off. I lowered my white tank top enough to show cleavage and stepped over the tape. I walked over to them with swag in my hips. I really hate doing this but I don't have any of my badges so must use what god gave me, go girl power. I over heard them talking about a local boy and one of the men asked how is daughter was taking it, after he was her boyfriend. I smiled as I approached them and asked "What happened?" They were too distracted by my boobs to ask who I was and what my job was. Hell they didn't even notice I was sixteen. "Umm, this is a local boy's car and there is a lot of blood that we believe is his but there isn't any finger prints anywhere. It's just too clean." The chief told me, I smiled towards him. I turned around, walked off the bridge and finished my journey to get breakfast for Dean and Sam.

When I got back to the motel room, Dean was sitting on our bed and Sam was on his laptop. I handed Dean is coffee and his two large breakfast sandwiches and then handed Sam his Coffee , sugar packets and some creamers followed by his two large breakfast sandwiches. "I don't remember what you like so I guessed." I told Sam, I walked over to Dean and my bed and pulled out my large apple juice and my English muffin. "Still addicted to apple juice" Sam stated as he saw the apple juice, I looked at him bewildered "You remember that far back?" I asked Sam and he nodded "Yeah, You were the cutest kid I've ever seen. Also you were under Dean and my feet all the time so yeah, can't help but remember the little ball of energy that bounced around the room." I looked down and ripped off some of my English muffin than ate it. We ate in silence until I spoke. "I found out something today, sounds like what dad was following." I told them, they looked at me, wanting to continue. "He was a local boy; his car was found on a bridge just off of Centennial Highway. Oh and he had a girl friend so you two might want to go ask her. I have to get some things from town. " I told them, when I finished talking I got up and walked over to my bag, pulled out my wallet and put it in the back pocket of my jean shorts. " Cash or Credit?" Dean asked I responded by pulling out a couple of 50s. "How do you keep it so long?" Dean asked me again and I answered with a smile "I don't buy alcohol like its going out of style". We all left the room and split up.

Once I bought the things I needed I met back up with them back in the motel room. They were joking around and they both looked really happy. "So what are we doing with?" I asked them. "A woman in White, we found Dad's room, oh and by the way he left a letter for you. We didn't read it or anything." Sam told me followed by him handing me the letter, I smiled and took it. I sat down on the bed and opened it. I finished reading it in no time flat. I looked up towards Dean because I knew he was staring. "Yes?" I sarcastically asked, he rolled his eyes and continued talking with Sam. I folded the letter back up and placed it in my bag. "So Dean, When is school going to start?" I asked when I faced them again. Sam's eyes widened "You haven't put her in school yet?" "Whoa calm down there buddy, Dean home schools me. I'm finishing grade 12 by the end of the year so I'm ahead." I told Sam, which looked over to Dean who looked proud. "I'll do one now, Sex Education. You're not going to have it" Dean paused but continued "But if you have too then use a condom and don't sleep with guys that look dirty because they probably are. This concludes today's lesson." Dean finished then he opened a pocket in his duffel. "I keep the condom here so if you're going to have sex, please for the love of god use on okay. I don't need you pregnant at 16." He concluded only to get a flabbergasted look from Sam. "Got it but don't worry, I'm not having sex with someone until I have the words." I informed them only to get a whine from Sam. "That's it, I'm going to teach you from now on or you're being put into regular school." Sam almost demanded. I just glared over at him. It was complete silence until Dean spoke "I'm going to get supper, I'll try to find you some pasta but if I can't I'll chicken nuggets. Sam I'll grab you something healthy because you're a health freak. A couple more minutes of silence until Sam's phone goes off`. Sam nods "Lilly, we have to go, cops are here." I nodded and climbed out the window and walked towards the car.

I got in the drivers seat but when Sam came he opened the drivers door, pushed my across the seat and sat down. "Um, excuse me?" I demanded but he laughed "I'm not dieing because you're driving." I let out a deep sigh and faced the opposite way. I waited until we were far enough down the road until I placed a fake 911 call. Sam didn't look pleased but a few minutes later his phone ringed and it was Dean. Next thing I know I'm being flown into the back seat and the ghost bitch is sitting beside Sam. "Take me home" she asked but Sam refused that only pissed her off. She drove the car until we arrived at her old house from before she died. I laid down on the floor trying to find my gun but I felt the driver's seat pin me down because Sam was forced down. I heard Dean yell, followed by a gun shot. I think Sam forgot I was laying down on the floor, more like pinned to the floor because he floored the impala and crashed into the house. Once we hit something, I felt crashed and something shape drag across my have been part of the track for the driver's seat. I heard the door open then shut followed by a thud. My whole chest felt sticky and I just laid there thinking until it felt even worse. I heard creepy kids followed by a scream. Man I was tired. I wanted to yawn but it hurt too much. I heard Dean said something then I heard the car door open. Next thing I know Dean is hovering over me and I'm on a wooden floor. Dean apologized before he clean the cut. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches but still it needed to be bandaged. On the way home I laid my head on Dean's lap and my feet were tucked under Sam's thighs. Dean ran his fingers though my hair until we got back to the motel. Dean was going to carry me but Sam picked me up first.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, Please review :]**


	8. Time Away

**Heyy :] I might not post for this story for a little while because I'm setting on the insane task of completely re-writing my other story.**

* * *

(Lilly POV)

When I opened my eyes, I saw Dean packing his and my clothes up as well as Sam packing his things up. They continued to move around each other and converse in a very quiet conversation. When I sat up Dean looked over and smiled but Sam looked guilty. I smiled at both of them but mainly towards Sam. I don't want him to feel bad about this, it's not like he meant to hurt me. I threw the blanket off me and got out of bed and hugged him.

"Don't feel bad, it doesn't even hurt. Anyway how else am I going to get Dean to do whatever I want?" I told him which made him smile. I smiled back towards him and released the hug. I grabbed some clothes Dean had left out for me and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

(General POV)

Once Sam heard the shower turn on he turned and faced Dean. "I know you want me to continue this with you, I'll do it but I have a few conditions." Sam spoke in a quieter voice hoping Lilly couldn't hear over her shower.

Dean cocked his head to the side and asked "And those would be?"

Sam took a deep breathe and rushed out the sentence that could have Dean want to kill him ; " I want less mullet rock, Lilly staying with Jess, maybe some healthier food, and you not hooking up every night. That should cover it".

Dean nodded processing this all, replaying it slowly in his head, until he heard that Sam wanted Lilly to leave.

"We can compromise but Lilly isn't leaving." Dean told Sam with a very serious face.

"C'mon Dean, you have to understand. She is just going to keep you from completely focusing on the job. Beside it would be good for her. The only woman she has ever had in her life would be one of your one night stands that stayed the night." Sam tried to reason with Dean but he wasn't having any of it.

"Hell no Sam. She is not leaving. And I have never let a one night stand stay the night, ever. If Lilly doesn't approve, the girl goes. And Lilly has enough women in her life." Dean told Sam in a furious tone, almost defensive. They both sat there in an awkward silence until Dean spoke again.

"Sam, I can't leave her. I don't want to and I don't have to. I raised her too just like I did with you. I'm not just going to let her fend for herself now because you want her gone. "Dean told Sam harshly, Sam was about to reply until they both heard Lilly belt out song lyrics.

'_I said, "Hey, what's your name baby? _

_Maybe we can see things the same._

_"Now don't you wait, or hesitate._

_Let's move before they raise the parking rate."_

_All right now, baby, it's a-all right now._

_All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.' _Lilly sung but got cut off by her laughter.

"Listen to her Dean, Do you really want her hurt because you couldn't let her go?" Sam reasoned too Dean, which seemed to work.

"No, I don't want her hurt, ever!" Dean took a deep breath and continued "Fine, she stays with Jess!" Dean grunted and zipped up his bag. Sam looked over to Dean and could tell that he was furious but he knew it was the only way he could get Lilly out of this. When he heard the shower turn off, he knew he was going to have a harder time trying to convince Lilly the same thing.

Dean grabbed his stuff and took it out to the car when Lilly stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of jean shorts and a black AC/DC shirt that covered the bandages nicely. She was towel drying her hair and noticed Dean was pissed.

"What did you do? Dean hardly ever gets this pissed, ever." Lilly shot a look towards Sam when Dean came back in.

"Lilly just grab your things please. We have to get going. And don't worry, Sammy and I just had a conversation." Dean told Lilly when he walked back in. Lilly put her other clothes in her duffle and zipped it up. She folded her damp towel, placed it by the toilet seat and followed Sam out towards the Impala.

(Lilly POV)

Okay something is defiantly up with Dean. He is too quiet and he's not even blaring his music out. It's more of a soft tune in the background. I wonder what Dean and Sam were talking about. It has to be serious because Dean usually shakes off our arguments quite quickly but he seems royally pissed off. I sat forward closer towards Dean. He didn't notice at all, he just stared forward on the oncoming road.

"Hey Dean" I said and he turn towards me and smiled.

"Hey Lilly, Do you need a bathroom break? Shit! You haven't eaten anything yet. Wanna stop and get something?"

I shook my head with a smile, "I'm all good Dean, and I'm not even hungry. Can we talk?" I asked; he nodded so I continued "What's going on?" After that he tensed up again.

"Nothing" he responded quickly…too quickly!

I rolled my eyes and asked again "Dean tell me what's going on, please." After that he turned his music up to headache level and used it to ignore me.

"Fine, listen to your music." I shouted as I sat back angrily and pulled out some math work Dean gave me to complete. I finished the sheet in no time flat. I don't understand how kids can find this hard. All it is is trying to get the 'x' by itself. I put my books away and realised I had no other work to do so I took my shoes off and curled up in a comfortable position so I could lay down and look at the sky.

The hours seemed to fly by until we got to Sam and Jessica's house. Now that I look at it, it was a nice house. It was a nice dark tan with a hint of green, 2 stories; just very homely looking. Oh god! He even has the white picket fence. Yep, he was defiantly living the apple pie life. But I'm good with Dean; we have it pretty good if you ask me. We have each other and Dad, we are usually happy, unless some butt heads with another and even then we get over it pretty quickly.

I sat up when Dean and Sam got out. Dean leaned against the passenger door as Sam grabbed his...duffels? Since when did Sam have a duffel like mine? I shrugged it off; I must not have looked closely before. Sam motioned towards the house

"How about you actually come in for a drink?" Sam asked. I looked at Dean who nodded and walked towards the house, naturally I followed them. Once Sam got inside, Jessica had seen him, she ran towards him and jumped on him; holding him tight. Sam held her back and kissed her neck.

"Oh I've missed you Sam" Jessica said as she put her forehead against his. Blah! At least Dean doesn't do this, around me anyway.

Dean cleared his throat and Sam just flipped him off. Once I saw that I started laughing, really hard actually. I laughed so hard I ended up having to pee.

"Um Sam?" I questioned and he looked over towards me.

"May I use your bathroom please?" I asked, he nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Second door on the right." He smiled; I nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

After I finished, I washed my hands and joined the others in the kitchen. It was tan again with a border of all different types of pies. I sat down on a stool in the front of the kitchen's island. Sam placed a Pepsi down in front of me and smile; I smiled back. We sat for about an hour just talking about this and that really.

Soon after Dean got up and motioned his head towards the door. Sam gave Jessica a look followed by a kiss on her head.

She gazed up at him and smiled "Be safe".

Then both Dean and Sam walked towards the front door. I guess it's time to leave then, but when I started to follow, Dean turned around "No Lilly, You're staying." I laughed again but realised he was serious.

"No thanks, I'm good." I told him and tried to go around but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No Lilly, I'm serious. You're staying here and that's final." Dean told me in a serious tone and he turned his focus to Sam "Go wait in the car Sammy, I'll be out soon."

I shrugged my arm from his grip but soon as it released he grabbed it again, a little tighter this time. His gaze returned to me and he spoke harsher this time "Lilly, I'm not letting you come. If I have to chain you to a chair, I will. You will stay here."

"What? Why? You've never had a problem before!" I yelled at him, if he was allowed to get mad, hell I was going too.

"Lilly, grow up. You're staying here and that is final" Dean spoke low and slowly. That was the moment I knew he was dead serious. I could feel the water works coming on.

"No, Please don't make me stay Dean. Please! Please don't leave Dean. I'll be good, I'll be quiet. I won't bug Sam. Please don't leave me too Dean" I begged, not caring that I was crying infront of him.

He hugged me closely followed by a kiss on the top of my head." Dean, don't go." I pleaded but he ignored it.

"I'll call you Lilly I promise" Dean said right before he left. I heard the impala turn on and back out of the driveway.

"No!" I screamed out and ran to the front yard, only to see the tail lights. I fell to my knees and called out in a small, broken voice "Not you too. Why does everyone leave me?"

I felt someone's hand on my back, when I whipped around I saw Jessica who looked like she was crying. She pulled me into a hug which I pushed away from. When I stood up, I wiped me tears. I walked inside and saw my duffel outside a room. I picked up my duffel and opened the door. The room was a soft lilac with a canopy bed.

I shut the door, put my duffel down and crawled into the bed. Once inside I let the rest of the tears flow which turned into sobs. Not only did Sam leave me but he took Dean too. On top of it all my dad is gone. I wrapped the soft white comforter around myself and cried myself to sleep.

(General POV)

Once Jessica had seen Lilly break down and beg Dean not to leave her, Jessica's heart broke for the girl. But what really did her over was Lilly's heartbroken sobs which where coming from her guest bedroom, her niece helped decorate. She waited for the sobs to die down to check on Lilly. Once inside the room, she realized Lilly had cried herself into sleep. Jessica sighed and took the girls jean shorts off and let Lilly sleep in her boy short undies. Jessica tucked Lilly in and left again making sure the door had a crack so she could check on her from time to time. Then she walked into the kitchen and picked up her cordless phone and dialled Sam's cell phone number.

She waited until he picked up on his side and once he did Jessica had decided that she had better know what is going on.

"Hey Jess, Something up?" He asked, Jessica cleared her voice so he couldn't hear that she had been crying.

"Sam now is a wonderful time for you to tell me why exactly you left Lilly here. I'm not saying I don't want to get to know her, she is your family and all, just tell me why please?" She heard Sam clear his voice followed by a door shutting.

"Jess, it's just going to be too hard for her to come with us. She's going to be safer there with you." Sam told her but Jessica wanted more. After all she had spent the last hour hearing Lilly's heart breaking sobs.

"Is this something about the childhood you never talk about? Because if it is, you better spill Sam and I mean it." Jessica told Sam.

She heard Sam take a deep breath before he spoke "It is but Jessica it is safer if you didn't know."

Jessica was starting to get fed up "I get that Sam but there is nothing that could change how I feel about you. Just-"

Sam cut her off "Jessica please, I really don't want to talk about it."

Now Jessica was fuming "Sam you are going to tell me because I just spent the past hour listening to your little sisters' heart breaking, because of whatever you're doing is too dangerous!"

Sam was speechless until he realised the time and he had to go "Jessica I swear I'll tell you when I get home which should be by the end of the week. I have to go. I love you". Jessica was about to reply but all she got was the dial tone. She hung up the phone, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Sam right now so she turned her focus to Lilly.

Jessica knew that Lilly needed some well deserved 'girl time' which involved a few containers of Ben and Jerry's, cookies, chocolate and some movies. Jessica knew Lilly wouldn't be up soon so she decided to make homemade double chocolate chip cookies. Once she put them on the cooling rack she noticed Lilly walking down the hall. Jessica grabbed a cooler cookie and walked over to Lilly in hopes maybe she will be able to comfort her. "Hey Lilly, Would you like a cookie? I just made them, they're chocolate chip" Jessica said as she held out the cookie, Lilly took the cookie gently

"Thank you" Lilly said quietly.

A week passes of Lilly acting like this. Whenever Dean would call Jessica would make up an excuse so that Lilly didn't talk. Jessica couldn't stand seeing Lilly seem so broken and alone. Not to mention the fact that Jessica had seen Lilly take a lot of Advil for obvious headaches. Lilly hardly ate but when Jessica tried to make her eat, Lilly would complain about stomach issues. Jessica being a Children's Psychologist, she was starting to piece things together. Jessica had started to believe that Lilly was suffering from Separation Anxiety Disorder. The reasons Jessica believed this was because of the all the symptoms Lilly had been showing. Jessica decided that things had to change.

Jessica was sitting down at the table one morning with a coffee; she was deep in her thoughts, thinking about how she could help Lilly. She was completely zoned out until Lilly spoke. "What if he gets hurt and I'm not there to fix him up? Sam won't remember what Dean likes." Lilly told her in a frantic tone as she sat down facing Jessica. Jessica shook her head and asked Lilly to repeat what she had said. Once Lilly repeated what she said, Jessica was shocked.

"How often does he get hurt?" Jessica asked Lilly.

"Once in a while, not every time" Lilly paused, clearly thinking about something "About every seventh or eighth time, I'm there to save his ass" Lilly told Jessica in a lighter tone.

That's when Jessica noticed the white medical bandages on Lilly's chest. It wasn't very big but they were there. "What happened there?" Jessica asked while she pointed to Lilly's chest, Lilly's hand went up to her chest.

"Nothing just cut it in the impala by accident. Dean freaked out, even though it's just a scratch." Lilly shrugged it off and they sat in silence until she asked again about Dean getting hurt.

"I'm sure he is fine. Why don't you call him? He has been calling like at least 3 times a day." Jessica told Lilly, waiting for the verbal lashing she was expecting for not telling Lilly about Dean calling.

Lilly looked blankly towards Jessica while she crossed her arms, that's when Lilly's face contorted to anger. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? You had no right to hold that from me! He could have told me when he's coming back for me or he could have been hurt and needed my help!" Lilly yelled but then calmed down soon after. She placed her folded arms on the table and laid her head down on them. She took a deep breath and looked up. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really worried about Dean. I've never been away from him this long." Lilly said, she was going to say more but the lights begin to flicker.

(Lilly POV)

"Really?" I shouted towards the ceiling. The one time, I don't have any weapons at all.

Jessica just looked pissed "I just changed these light bulbs!". I got up from the table and looked in her cabinets. Jessica looked at me like I was on a munchies binge or something but in reality I was looking for salt. When I finally found it I begin to put it on the floor.

"Lilly what the hell are you doing?" Jessica demanded; I ignored her knowing that something was coming and coming fast. She tried to take the salt from me but I turned away. "Lilly stop!" Jessica demanded again, I rolled my eyes and continued. Once I finished while leaving a space for it to come though, I gave her the salt. The lights stopped flickering, Jessica sighed "Must be having Power surges or something. But would you like to explain this Lilly?". I shushed her and she rolled her eyes. I heard floor boards creaking softly and my hunting instincts kicked in. Jessica just sat back down at the table and ignored me. I told her to stay in the kitchen and what did she do? She scoffed at me! Great no one likes a sceptic. I rolled my eyes and followed the noise. I walked all over until I heard Jessica scream.

I ran back to the kitchen and saw her being pushed up against a wall. I ran over and got his attention by poking him. Why not annoy something you're about to kick the shit out of? When he turned around, he let out an evil chuckle. "Oh look, baby Winchester all alone. What is baby gunna do?" He taunted me, he continued for a bit until he took it way out of line. "Not only did you run Sam away but you also ran daddy and your Dean away too. Poor baby, what are you gunna do now? Are you going to scream and cry for your Dean to come back? Truth is hunny, he ain't. He never wanted you around." He said while we locked eyes. I became completely enraged with that comment, I didn't force them to leave me; it was their choice to leave! I felt so enraged, all of a sudden I lunged towards him and socked a good right hook but he counter balanced with a left upper cut. I kicked him square in the stomach.

He let out a short breathe of air and looked surprised. No one thinks that someone this small could pack such a powerful punch. He when to retaliate but I blocked it. While I was blocking it I throw salt in his face. He screamed in the process and I looked over to see a very distressed Jessica. I throw more salt on him before I went to help Jessica. I quickly shoved Jessica over the newly laid salt, locking him and me into a confined ring. "Don't cross this line!" I shouted at Jessica; she nodded obediently.

I turned back to him with my own evil grin. He franticly looked around for an escape but soon found none. I shouted with frustration then he quickly composed himself again. He lunged at me this time and landed a hard punch. I cowered where he had just hit which gave him the opportunity to grab me. He grabbed my upper arms and squeezed really tight. I was done with fight and didn't want any other bruises than the ones I knew I was going to get.

Thank you dad and Dean for the hours of memorizing exorcisms. I let out an involuntary whimper as he squeezed harder. His smile grew wider and more predatory like. I decided now is a good time to get rid of him because I knew I could win this fight not matter how hard of a fight I put up.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica" I recited the exorcism I knew from the top of my head; by the time I was done, thick black smoke poured from the man's mouth and disappeared.

As the man collapsed I followed him down, making sure I didn't land on him, I checked his vitals. They were there; strong and healthy. He seemed to be fine but I still called 911. "Hello, what is your emergency?" the operator asked; I gave her Jessica and Sam's address and explained that a man had come into the house and collapsed in the kitchen. I hung up after and grabbed Jessica's broom and swept all the salt into the corner. When the paramedics got there I pointed them in the direction to the man and kept well away from them.

When they all left, Jessica was sitting on the couch staring out into space. " Jessica?" I called out, she quickly shook her head and looked over towards me.

"Is this why he never talks about his childhood?" Jessica asked flat out. I nodded and she flung herself back against the couch and begun laughing hysterically.

I looked at her weirdly but she kept going. After about 10 minutes of Jessica just going to town, her laughter begun to die down. I think it finally hit her; "So growing up, you guys did what exactly?" She asked me.

"Well we hunt things that go bump in the night. Kinda like Scooby-Doo only cooler with less ascots." I stiffed a laugh at the end.

Just thinking of Dean in an ascot would make my day. "When did you guys start?" Jessica asked again, this time is was leaning forward, listening more carefully.

"Well I started when I was 12. Dean didn't want me to join the hunt but Dad kinda made me. Every hunt Dean has been by my side, making sure nothing happened to me. Dean's first hunt was when he was about 8, I think. And I believe Sam was 9." I explained; she seemed to be taking this all in.

Most people would be running for the door now or scream that I'm some type of lunatic. "What is the most dangerous hunt you've been on?"

"Um mine would have to be when I was 15. It was a really pissed off spirit that wanted revenge for the death of his daughter. We didn't know that until after I was taken. He told me I looked like her and stuff. I was only gone for maybe 3 hours before I got rid of him. Dad didn't seem any wiser but Dean was freaked the whole time I was gone. He has always been protective of me. Never really let me out of his sight" I paused "Well until now." When I finished Jessica looked really calm and weird; not many people take well to the information.

"Well this explains a lot actually. Why Sam hates Halloween, never ever talks about his childhood, why we always have to have a lot of salt for no reason, and why we have a bunch of weird ass symbols around the house." Jessica explained to no one in particular.

I got up from the living room and I walked into my 'bedroom'. I grabbed my phone from on top of the bed and called the number I was refusing to talk to, Dean. I don't know what hurt more; the fact that Dean is rejecting me or the fact that maybe the demon was right.

After that incident Jessica and I have been getting along. Hell I even let her paint my toe nails, which by the way are amazing! A few days had gone by still without a call from Dean. I rolled out of bed feeling sluggish and crampy. I looked at the calendar and realized it's that time again. I walked out of my room and went to go find Jessica. I found her at the kitchen table - again. She always has her morning coffee there.

"Hey Jessica. Where do you keep your feminine supplies?" I asked.

She quickly responded with "under the bathroom sink". I went to get some but noticed there wasn't any. "Jessica" I called out, she quickly got up and walked to where I was.

"What's the matter?" she asked, I pointed to under the sink and told her there wasn't any. She looked dumbfounded and looked for herself. When she noticed there wasn't any, a look of confusion crept across her face. She shrugged her shoulders and told me she was going to grab some for me.

She came back 20 minutes later and handed my some supplies. After I dealt with that, I went to go make some pancakes for us. When hers was finished a few minutes later I went to go get her. I quickly found out she was in the bathroom. When I knocked on the door it opened. I was shocked to see her sitting on the toilet with what looked to be a pregnancy test.

I gasped and breathed, "Oh my god. . ."

* * *

** please Review :]**


	9. Burned Away

**I'm sorry it has been sooo long. I had lost my muse and given up on writing anything. _ but It's back ^_^ Enjoy hehe**

* * *

I looked between Jessica and the pregnancy test, my mouth agape. Thoughts ran through my head: Am I going to be an aunt? Is Sam going to be a dad? I shook my head softly before I looked up and down Jessica.

Her eyes were filled with tears. "Jessica... Are you pregnant?" I asked her softly, slightly concerned from the tears. She leaped up from where she was seated and hugged me happily.

"Yes!" She shouted ecstatically. I smiled and returned her hug softly; she seemed so happy. Maybe Jessica wasn't so bad, a little on the 'prep' side of girls but no a complete airhead. We stayed embraced in each other's arms for a few more moments before her smile fell slightly.

I raised an eyebrow towards her as she sighed. "What's a matter Jessica?" I questioned her almost in a whisper. She sighed once more "I need to tell Sam but he and I are kinda in a fight… He refused to tell me why he…" she pursed her lips then moved them side to side before she started talking again "why he decided your future for you. I heard you crying, it worried me so I went to Sam and tried to talk to him about it. Yeah.. He and I aren't talking as much as I'd like us too. "Jessica honestly confessed to me.

I roll my eyes playfully before I shrug softly. "I'll go get the phone for you." I rushed out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and walked back towards her. As I handed her the phone I gave her a quick smirk. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow before I scurried towards my makeshift bedroom.

Right before I closed my door, I heard her on the phone with Sam. I sighed heavily before flopping down on my bed. I rolled my body over so I could grab my phone off of the nightstand. I turned it on and decided to look at the missed calls. I counted in my head as I scrolled down. With a sigh, I counted 15 missed calls; All from Dean and Sam. I rolled my eyes as I placed the phone down, not even going to bother with the text messages.

Jessica knocked on my door excitably. "Lilly… Can I come in?" I gave a louder yes before she opened the door. She was smiling from ear to ear, clearly glowing in happiness and excitement. "Guess what?" she paused then continued in her hurried tone from her excitement "Sam and Dean said they'll be here in a few days, a week tops. Thing is they don't know about the baby yet, I want to surprise them."

I plastered on a fake smile which she bought. I quickly stood up before I fixed my shirt and shorts then slipped my phone into my pocket. "Hey Jessica… I'm going to go for a walk. You know… get to know the place I'm staying and will be staying for a while." I spoke in more of a questioning tone which she quickly nodded to "Of course".

I wore a devilish smirk after passing her of course, shame on her for buying that. I'm 16 for God's sake… what the hell does she think I am… an angel? I think not. Once I'm a good distance from the house, I break off into a sprint. As my feet pound the pavement below, my thoughts and I are alone.

I try not to be hurt or upset, try to pretend that Dean doesn't call or message me. I see a clearing in the park; I sprint harder and push myself faster to get there. Once there and alone, I sank to my knees. I panted heavily as I looked towards the sunset. I must been running a lot longer than I thought.

I went to push myself up from the laying position I found myself in. My body shivered as a cold breeze floated across my body; Looks like it's going to be a chilly night. I quickly set off back to my new… home. I smelt something familiar but I shrugged it off. I quietly opened the door to find the house empty; Jessica must be sleeping.

I hurried towards the bathroom and showered. I cleaned my wound gently followed by my hair then my body. I got off and dried off before taking care of business. I slipped into my bedroom; sighing sadly before crawling in bed. I sniffle quietly before I let sleep overtake me.

A few days pass of Jessica and I talking about this and that. She was actually pretty nice to me and she did seem to care. But I did still spend most of my time hiding or avoiding Jessica. Not to mention I plan on freaking Dean out when he gets here. C'mon that belly button ring wasn't for nothing.

With an evil smirk, I roll out of bed. I shiver slightly as I stand up and think about getting back it, I mean it was warm and it smelt good. I glanced toward the clock. 2:21am. I groaned loudly before I could catch myself. Why in the hell did I wake up? As I went to yawn, I smelt it.. Distinct smell of Sulphur.

I quickly jumped up on my bed then back down on the other side. I pulled my door open and ran over to Jessica's door. I tried to open the door but the handle was burning hot. I growled softly before I tried to body slam the door open. **" JESSICA!" **I shouted as I managed to get the door open.

I looked around and I couldn't see her, the light wouldn't turn on. I wiped around in a circle desperately. I felt something wet drip on my head. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath; when I looked up , I gasped at what I saw. Jessica on the ceiling, stomach slashed open and reaching for me. I panicked, I begun to hyperventilate.

"Je..Jess..Jessica" I whimpered out. I quickly started to recite a exorcism but it was too late. She burst into flames. I heard a menacing laugh before I felt arms around me. I screamed and flung around but it was no use, the man was stronger.

Once he pulled me outside, everything caught on fire.** "JESSICA! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET GO!"** I screamed as I started to cry again. The man turned me around and shook me softly. " Lilly sweetheart.. Calm down." He said, once he said that I knew who it was; it was Dean. My face quickly contorted into anger. I shook off his hold and glared at him still ." Don't call me sweetheart… You left me. You lost that privilege." I snarled then quickly turned around and walked towards the fence. Leaving behind a shocked Dean but I didn't care, he cant just abandon me then expect me to act like nothing happened.

I sat down on the dew covered grass and waited for the fire fighters to put out the fire. Sam sat down beside me, his eyes filled with tears. " She is dead isn't she?" He spoke softly, like he already knew. I nodded slowly then watched him get up and walk towards the impala. I sniffle almost silently as I became entranced by the intense colours.

* * *

**Please Review, I need them to make my story better. and If you review... you get a Winchester Cookie :3**


	10. The Fight

**Here you guys go! I re-did this chapter as promised! Now I feel MUCH better about this chapter :) Enjoy my Gorgeous and Handsome followers! Please Read and Review. Makes me want to write more hehe 3  
**

* * *

**The Fight**

(3rd Person POV)

A few hours later, Dean, Sam and Lilly were on their way to nowhere. The only sound inside the impala was the sound of the radio on some mullet rock station. Sam was looking out his window, trying his best not to cry in front of them. Dean was white knuckling the wheel again; clearly pissed at his choices with everything. Lily was silent; unable to think of anything else. "_Maybe that demon was right? They do tell the truth if it will hurt more than a lie will. Clearly no one was meant to stay in her life_" She though "_They either leave or they die_". She quietly laid down on the soft black leather of the impala, rolling her face into the seat. She finally let the pent-up tears flow silently. Dean couldn't help but look back at her shaking frame as she cried her heart out. He felt horrible that he couldn't help her pain. Hell; she wouldn't even let him talk to her much less let him close enough to soothe her like he used to. Sam tried his best to tune it out but couldn't help but hear t too which made it hard to hold back his own tears. The boys looked toward each other for a few moments before they went back to how they were before. It was about a half hour or so before silence filled the car again as Lilly cried herself to sleep. Somewhere in there, Sam has also drifted off to sleep. After that Dean continued to white knuckle the wheel before he drove himself to exhaustion. Turning off the highway and into the closest motel; not caring about how it looks or location. He just needed sleep.

Dean grunted as he got out of the impala after giving Sam a few hard shakes. "Wake Lilly up" Dean said hoarsely before he took off to the desk. Sam rubbed his eyes a few times before he turned around and reached to shake Lilly. He shook her a few times before she made a few soft groans. She rolled to face Sam before she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "C'mon Lil, We're at a motel. I bet a bed is going to feel much better that the impala." Sam tried to reason with her but Lilly still wasn't happy about this mess. She huffed and exited the impala. Sam rolled his eyes before he went to the trunk to get the duffels. Lilly just walked towards the door she seen Dean walk into. Sam hung back for a few moments; his head hung low as he let a few tears slipped. His wife had died; his world; He felt almost alone and incomplete. _"Why did he take my Jessica? We don't have a baby, we weren't even trying. Why couldn't Lilly have stopped it before it happened? Why… Just why God?"_ Sam thought filled with sorrow. He roughly wiped his eyes and trudged towards the room carrying his and Deans' duffel.

Dean had claimed the bed closest to the door, like usual. He had already laid the salt lines and was just about to change for bed. Sam just laid down on the other bed and passed out once again. Before Dean could lay down to sleep, he laid out a t shirt and a pair of boxers for Lilly to sleep in once she had finished with the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Lilly looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. After wiping off the last of the ash she had on her face she just walked out of the bathroom. She knew she should have showered but she could care less at the moment in time. Lilly glanced at the clothes that one of her brothers had left out. Rolling her eyes, she laid down on the couch. Counting the pin holes in the ceiling tile before she let sleep overcome her again.

* * *

By dawn, Sam and Dean had woken up; taken their showers and had already started arguing. "Dean, we need to find Dad! I have to find Jessica's killer. I just need to kill that son of a bitch!" Sam harshly said with his bitch face apparently on. Dean glared back towards Sam "Don't be stupid! What do you think I'm doing? Driving us to nowhere? I'm going to the coordinates he sent me. I understand you want to avenge Jessica but can we stop and think of Lilly for a second?!". Sam huffed "She is a big girl Dean. She doesn't need you to protect her anymore! Which reminds me, how come she didn't stop this from happening? She knows how to handle demons! She has been doing since she was 8!". At that comment, Dean nearly lunged towards Sam instead his voice dropped and he slowly said "She is sixteen Samuel. Don't you dare even think about blaming this on her; she is still learning. Just think for a fucking second; she seen her! Pinned to the ceiling; She has her blood on her clothes. Just think about that before you continue with this blame Lilly train of thought". Lilly groaned softly signalling the boys that she was starting to wake up. Both Sam and Dean finished packing up their duffels and were waiting for her to awake. Dean just looked at her as she sat up.

"Care to share why you're still in those clothes? I set clothes out for you Lilly" Dean said as calmly as he could. Lilly just glared at him before she said "I like my clothes. They fit me". Dean seriously couldn't understand where this attitude was coming from but he was letting it slide for now.

It didn't take long for the three of them to check out and hit the road again. They all continued like this for about 4 hours; hushed arguments and glares. The impala was tension filled to the point Dean couldn't take it anymore so he decided a new tactic. Food makes everyone happy right? Dean looked through his rear-view mirror to look at Lilly. "Hey Lilly, Are you hungry? I know I could eat and Moose here could probably eat an entire grocery store." Dean asked in a soft tone to try and not provoke another fight. Lilly glared at him and rudely spoke "Why would you even care? You have made it evidently clear you don't get a flying fuck". She didn't care that she was sounding ungrateful for his attempt to care and acting like a spoiled kid. Deans' face went ridged before he quickly pulled the impala over to the shoulder of the road. "What the hell Lilly? Where the fuck did that come from!" Dean demanded of her as Sam's head flew around, shocked from her attitude. Lilly just glared between the both of her brothers and then just got out of the car.

It was the slamming of the car door that drove Dean over the edge. He joined Lilly outside of the car and on the soft grass on the side of the road. Sam didn't know if he should let them have their moment or get ready to intervene. Not that he would every think Dean would hurt Lilly in any way but he didn't know how far she'd push Dean. He decided that it was best to let them have their moment and stay quiet until needed.

Outside the car Dean and Lilly were full forcing glaring at each other. Testing the others limits silently; seeing who would break first. After about five minutes; Dean ended up caving first. "Lilly Ann Winchester, What the hell has gotten into you?" Dean spoke slowly as anger seeped through every word. Lilly's glare intensified as Dean spoke; she forcefully responded "Why am I like this? Are you fucking serious? Why the hell am I like this?! Use your brain Dean!".

Dean stood his ground but as he watched Lilly's' breathing speed up, he closed the space in between them. Lilly continued to get angrier as he came closer; "You don't care about me! " Lilly screamed towards Dean. Sam watched as the scene escalated but once he seen how it was playing out; he decided it was time to intervene. Within seconds Sam was between his two siblings; as Sam he held them apart then continued to yell at each other. "Bullshit Lilly! I raised you how the fuck could I not care about you" Dean barked towards Lilly whom just tried to throw herself towards Dean but Sam's' arm stopped her from doing so.

"Lilly calm down and talk to us." Sam tried to reason but she just tried to throw herself Dean again. "If you cared, you wouldn't have left me! You left me too Dean!" when Lilly yelled towards Dean again, the brothers could hear the hurt in her voice. Dean then pushed Sam's arm out of the way so he could grab her and hold her securely against himself. That didn't set well with Lilly; she didn't want to be coddled or treated like a baby. She kicked and punched to the best of her ability but the angle and way Dean was holding her, made it near impossible the break free. Lilly finally caved and started crying out "You left me Dean. How could you do that?! How Dean?"

From just tears to heartbreaking sobs; Lilly finally let it out. She held onto Dean like she had done as a child. Dean also changed his grip; more to hold than contain her. "First Sam then Dad then you, Dean. You promised you wouldn't leave me. You abandoned me too Dean..." She said I such a broke voice both brothers faces dropped. Sam moved to hold her too as she completely broke down. Lilly didn't think of fighting anymore now that she had finally broke down; nor did she mind Sam's hold on her too. She knew that her brothers had let a few tears fall as she felt a few drops of tears on her forehead and on her scalp.

* * *

**There we go! 3 Thoughts? Please Read and Review!**


End file.
